rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Remember Me How I Was
How is Epsilon's full metastability implied? Even if he does go full metastability, would that be bad? So, Tex is Beta That must mean she is theta's "sister" from ep 5 when he said "i have a sister" as there are no other female AI JB nine90 (talk) 02:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Probably as he probably didn't know of Carilona's two yet if they were even made. Also maybe this is where beth came from If you're referring to the Trocadero song about Tex, the name Beth is non-canon. Carolina's AI are most likely male as well since they are fragments of the Alpha. 23:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Atributes Where did we get the attributes for theta and sigma from? 03:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) (Cory Jaynes) They can be seen when Tex looks through the A.I. data. You must pause at the right time to see it though. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Alpha text When Texas first accesses the storage unit, a large block of text with the heading "Alpha" comes up. I haven't been able to squint it out (my eyesight sucks), but can anybody else read it? Does it even make sense, or is it just gibberish? 05:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it says stuff. It seems to be talking about AI theory, but I can't really read it either. Even with good eyesight. I'll try to find a way though. Western Gen (talk) 23:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) What happened with Epsilon? Alright so at the end of this episode. Epsilon says he remembers everything and turns into translucent Epsilon.....what was Rooster Teeth trying to do with this? what does it mean? TheBluester (talk) 23:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) It means he remembered everything and is about to go and do something. RT doesn't really get into the deeper meanings of things. Western Gen (talk) 23:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) To me the white forms seems to more represent Alpha than Epsilon but I maybe wrong.Cory Jaynes (talk) 00:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The white form is just when he's not implanted in any suit of armor. He jumped out of Carolina. Western Gen (talk) 00:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Break-in Hey I remember in Season 8, I believe it was episode 16, tex talked about how they moved Alpha to Sidewinder, and then she went to save him there, but she failed, and because she failed, Alpha wouldn't recognize her, or anyone else. Wouldn't that be because Epsilon had been created? But, in season 10, epsilon was created just as Tex found out about the torturing, so it already lost its memory, and it also said in another episode that Epsilon was the last AI, so, if Epsilon had already been created, then why did they break in? --LaserFaceChurch (talk) 22:13, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The conversation you are reffering to is: Tex: You've been here before. We all were. This is where they moved Alpha. After a few of us Freelancers went rogue, we compared notes and pieced together what they were doing to him. I convinced them to come back. Break him out. The project moved him here to try to protect him, so that they could keep experimenting on him. Epsilon: Woah... You were in charge of the break in? Tex: I couldn't just let them destroy him. He was being tortured. The Director had even started to use some of the other AI against him. Think about that. Turning his own pieces against him? It's sick. Gamma and Omega would fabricate scenarios where he was designed to fail, and they made it seem like his failures were hurting all of the people he cared about. And there was nothing he could do about it. It drove him mad, broke him down even more. Epsilon: But you came back. You saved him. Tex: No... I didn't. It was too late. By the time I got to him, he was already long gone. I don't even think he recognized me. I failed... Only in my case, it really was my fault. I suppose it could just be because they didn't know Epsilon was fragmented with the memories. Western Gen (talk) 22:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) At this point, I'm wondering WHO is going to help Tex with the break-in? I mean Wash just had his breakdown and will probably be in Recovery and they never indicated that he helped break in, Carolina hates Tex and would never help her and will probably be in a coma still, both Wyoming and Maine are basically working with the Director to fragment Alpha, and CT is dead. that only leaves North, South, and York to help Tex and don't know if or why South would helo unless it was in spite of the Director. I guess Tex, North, South, and York could be considered "Few"... CyrusArc 03:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I just thought about that, and I think that the break-in team will be North, York and Tex. North and York are the most trustworthy. And remember that scene from the Season 9 trailer where they're all three surrounded by enemies from the Insurrection ? I think this scene could be well be remade and used in a break-in scene. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 03:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) IDK if Wyoming and Maine are helping the Director, just their AI. And people are saying it looked like Sigma was at Avalanche in the trailer. and also you are forgetting a certain MYSTERIOUS BLUE GUY Western Gen (talk) 03:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Well Wyoming looked like he was pretty much along for the ride with Gamma, and during BBG it was obvious he and Gamma were working together and Maine looks like Sigma's puppet at this point. Yeah I can see the break in team being Tex, North, and York. The only reason I say South as well is because she was with North when The Meta attacked them. CyrusArc 03:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) It's possible that Maine will participate in the break-in, if only as part of a plan by Sigma to take Alpha for himself. 14:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC)